


the moment I saw you, the magic started

by mysanshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi San-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but its okay he's cute, but not as much as he hates wooyoung, everyone loves park seonghwa, including jongho but he is oblivious, jongho is a little shit, maybe some smut hehe, san hates being in slytherin, woosan have an awkward backstory, yeosang has everyone whipped, yunho and mingi best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysanshine/pseuds/mysanshine
Summary: san just wants a peaceful life. he wants to pass his newts and play quidditch and have stupid conversations with his friends. and that's exactly what he has been doing for five years.but with the start of a new year comes a wave of new challenges. love, money, friendship all hang in the balance. and that balance is called wooyoung.or/ Hogwarts decides to host the international wizarding exchange programme which forces san into a difficult predicament when his old life and new life collide. the arrival of a certain 'old friend' also comes the threat of his past being unearthed.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, maybe some others along the way hehe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. old friends

A familiar warm tingle spread across San’s chest as he stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ early that September morning, trolley in tow, trunk loaded and piles of books he couldn’t fit in the trunk precariously balancing on top. He looked around the platform and smiled at the all too familiar bustling atmosphere. As always, there were a few nervous first years clutching to their teary-eyed parents, but the majority of students just seemed happy to see their friends again, animatedly sharing stories from their holidays. Despite the overwhelming feeling of coming home, San couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of sadness, knowing he’d never fully understand the feeling of having parents wave him off. His aunt and uncle had always treated him well, but he wasn’t their own child. They had an odd and formal sort of relationship, dancing around each other, and staying out of the other’s way where possible. With a sigh, he decided he was too old to be waved off anyway. 

San was drawn back to the present by a small furry creature nuzzling itself against his calf, purring at the contact. San reached down to pick it up gently, bringing it up to his eye level. The creature was only a little bigger than San’s palm. A kitten. Actually, he’d considered getting a pet for himself over the summer after hearing Mingi had decidedly adopted the owl that had flown into his bedroom window while delivering his post. But if he was honest, he didn’t have the first idea how to look after an animal, no matter how desperately he wanted one. 

“Juno!” A soft voice exclaimed from behind him, taking the dark fluff ball out of San’s hands and into the crook of their folded arms. “I’m so sorry, she’s way too friendly for her own good.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” San smiled, dimpling his cheeks, as he made eye contact with the pet’s owner for the first time. 

The boy that stood in front of him was a little taller than himself, despite looking around San’s own age, but was of a similar build. He had silky black hair, parted on the left, and a blue scarf hanging around his neck. Park Seonghwa, he realised, sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and Hogwarts’ resident heartthrob.

“Better keep an eye on her, or you might lose her before we get to Hogwarts.” San joked, and to his relief Seonghwa seemed to smile in return, albeit probably only out of politeness, as he held the cat close to his chest and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. Honestly, San was feeling a little awkward. He knew of Seonghwa, being in the same year, and he was always pleasant when they passed in the corridors, but this was probably the longest conversation they’d ever had. Seonghwa was immensely popular around Hogwarts, so naturally San was feeling a little intimidated. 

“Sannie!”

San barely had time to register his friend’s voice as he snapped out of his own thoughts, or apologise to Seonghwa, before he was enveloped in a chest-crushing back hug. He didn’t even need to turn around to know exactly who it was, although, admittedly, his Gryffindor friend did seem to have gotten even stronger over the break, as he found himself struggling to breathe. 

“Merlin, Jongho! Breathing isn’t optional, and I’m pretty sure San would love to be able to do that right now... ” Much to San’s amusement, his Hufflepuff friend, Hongjoong, had come running after the youngest. Naturally, Jongho squeezed San tighter, but he didn’t mind, he couldn’t help but feel elated at the sight of his friends. Honestly, he’d missed them a stupid amount over the holidays, though he’d never admit it to them. 

“Thanks, Hong- oh my god your hair.” San stopped, a little taken aback as the smaller boy stopped next to him. He was in his muggle clothes, just as everyone else on the platform was, but the vivid colour of his friend’s hair easily made him stand out. They’d written to each other over the holidays, so San knew all about Hongjoong’s experiments with muggle hair dye, but he hadn’t expected his friend’s hair to be quite so bright red. In a way, though, it sort of suited him, the vivid colour complimenting his fair skin.

Hongjoong beamed, running a hand through his new scarlet locks. “Yeah I know, a bit crazy isn’t it? Actually, I quite like it.”

“Yeah, you look like a strawberry.” Jongho grinned, letting go of San finally, and instead ruffling the Hufflepuff’s hair, which earned him a playful glare from Hongjoong. “Which is a compliment, of course.” Jongho added with a mischievous grin.

“I think red suits you.” 

The three of them turned their heads. Admittedly, in the few minutes since his friends had arrived, San had completely forgotten that Seonghwa was still standing right there. 

Hongjoong was the first to take a few steps forward, and to San’s amusement, his cheeks were now dusted a bright shade of pink, almost matching his hair. “O-oh thank you, Seonghwa. Did you.. er.. did you have a good holiday?”

“Oh I did, thank you, Hongjoong. It is Hongjoong, right?” Seonghwa nodded softly, a polite smile spread across his lips.

“Oh, that’s good. And yes, it’s Hongjoong. We had Charms together last year, I don’t know if you remember.” 

Seonghwa nodded again, offering a small smile to the smaller boy. “I do remember. You sat on the far left, right?”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong replied eagerly. “Yeah, that was-”  
The tension was cut by the sound of a shrill whistle and the hiss of pistons from behind them, signally the train was due to depart. San heard Jongho mutter “Oh thank god,” under his breath, and San struggled to hold back his own smile. 

“Well, I’m going to er..” Seonghwa started, clearly hoping that his hand signalling was enough to get the message across. “See you on the other side, and hopefully in class,” He flashed a slightly awkward smile in Hongjoong’s direction before he hurriedly took his trolley and headed towards the train. 

There was a moment of awkward silence, broken only by Jongho as he doubled over in laughter. 

“Interesting,” San spluttered, barely holding back his own laughter as they watched the Ravenclaw walk into the near distance. “No wonder you were so eager to get to Charms classes,” 

“Oh Seonghwa, did you have a good holiday?” Jongho teased, much to the horror of the Hufflepuff who’s cheeks blazed the same colour as his cherry hair once again. “Do you remember me, Seonghwa, do you?”

“I was being polite!” Hongjoong protested, slapping his Gryffindor friend’s shoulder in retaliation. 

“Funny, you weren’t feeling quite so polite when you saw me earlier. What was it again? ‘Why are you smiling, Jongho?’ Like I’m not allowed to smile seeing my dearest friend Hongjoong for the first time in months.”

Hongjoong pouted, folding his arms across his chest in protest. “Sorry, I’m suspicious! Last time I saw you smiling like that, you’d just put giggle water in my coffee.”

Jongho shrugged mischievously at Hongjoong, a smug look on his face as he turned to San again. “Don’t tell me you didn’t find that hilarious too,”

San held his hands up. “I remain a neutral party.”

There was just something about listening to his friends bicker that had that familiar warm feeling of fondness spreading across his chest again. San pushed himself in between the two and threw his arms over his friends’ shoulders, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as they started to make their own way towards the scarlet train. God, San was glad to be home.

  
The floor of the train rattled below them as the three made their way along the carriages, peering through each window in search of the last of the group, Yunho and Mingi. The two usually arrived earlier to the platform so it was the unspoken tradition that they grab seats for the group. Behind him, San could still hear Jongho and Hongjoong bickering between themselves. He shook his head, but he couldn’t help smiling at their pettiness. 

“They’re over here!” Hongjoong suddenly called from behind him, beckoning for the others to follow him into a compartment to his left. 

San retraced his steps to join them, and sure enough there were their friends, both already sleeping, Yunho with his head resting against the window, Mingi with his head resting on Yunho’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

Jongho pulled a face as they entered the otherwise empty compartment. “Ew, is he drooling?” He groaned, poking Mingi’s cheek. Unsurprisingly, the curly haired boy didn’t stir from his sleep even slightly. San was sure Mingi could sleep through anything by this point.

“Shut up, will you? They’re sleeping.” San scolded, but there was no viciousness laced in his voice. Honestly, he didn’t think he was able to be angry at Jongho, the boy was like his little brother. 

San squeezed into the space next to their sleeping friends, while Hongjoong and Jongho took the seats opposite. 

It didn’t take long for Yunho’s eyes to flicker open.

“Are we there yet?” He asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn’t occupied by Mingi. 

Jongho rolled his eyes, “Judging by the fact that the train is still moving, I’d go with no.”

Yunho pouted in response, his face pulling into a frown “Tell me I haven’t missed the trolley, at least.”

“You did, but we saved you some chocolate frogs.”

Yunho’s chocolate-brown eyes lit up at that. San knew they would. Yunho was a self-proclaimed addict, an avid collector of the cards the frogs came with. One rainy December night during the holidays a few years ago when both San and Yunho had had to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, they’d sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Yunho’s extensive collection of collector cards scattered around the two as they attempted to sort through them. San knew all too well of his friend’s love for them.

After moving Mingi’s sleepy head onto San’s shoulder, Yunho ripped open the box, almost immediately discarding the chocolate frog itself, which hopped off his lap and onto the floor of the carriage. Triumphantly, Yunho held up the small iridescent card that had been under the frog, before his face fell. 

“Ah, McGonagall. I already have three.” He sighed, flopping back in his seat. “And Mingi’s got a McGonagall already so he won’t trade.” 

“Did I miss a memo?” Jongho sat up from his slump. “Since when has Mingi been into your card things?”

“Since I spent most of my summer with his parents.” Yunho shrugged. “Mine were on expedition in Eastern Europe. Some rare magical species was sighted or something.”

San’s lips pursed in slight confusion. “Aren’t Mingi’s parents muggles though?”

“They are. But he also has four younger brothers-” 

Jongho’s eyes widened and a mischievous grin spread across his lips “Holy shit.”

“It’s not like we were top of his parent’s to-check-on list. Plus they were out working most days anyway.”

“What do they do?” Hongjoong asked, leaning forward, his chin resting on his closed fist. 

It was at this point that San realised how little they actually knew about their sleeping friend. Given, Mingi was the most recent addition to the group, but San liked him. Mingi was a good friend, loyal, sweet. 

San made a resolution then. 

_I’ll get to know Mingi better._

“I think they both work in an office.” Yunho scrunched his nose slightly. “It’s an incredibly big and dull looking building, nothing like the Ministry offices. I can’t think what they could possibly be doing in there.”

San sighed. “Muggle jobs are weird.”

The other three nodded in silent agreement.

“Before we start the feast, I have a few notices.” 

Headmistress McGonagall stood behind the lectern at the front of the hall. She was wearing the same old black dress and cape that she wore every year, her grey hair fixed into a loose bun. It was at this point, just after the sorting ceremony that San usually tuned out. Nobody really listened to the notices, and the sorting hat seemed to have taken it’s sweet time sorting this year, so San was already bored out of his mind. 

He scanned the row of teachers sitting at the table stretching the width of the hall behind McGonagall. To his amusement, it seemed that most of them had also zoned out, eyes lazily roaming the rows of students, or studying their hands. 

“I’d like to start by asking you all to welcome Professor Kim to our staff.”

The woman McGonagall seemed to be referencing was small, slight, maybe late thirties. Her raven hair hung completely straight, tumbling down her shoulders to her waist, and while her facial features were somewhat sharp, with the slightest signs of aging, her eyes seemed kind, lenient. San decided he liked her. 

“She will be taking on the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts while Auror Weasley is working with the International Confederation of Wizards in Europe.”

_Wasn’t that what Yunho’s parents were working on?_

“I am also proud to announce that this year Hogwarts will be the host school for the International Wizarding School Exchange programme. I want you all to make sure you offer each and every student a very warm welcome to Hogwarts when they arrive in the coming days, no matter which house they may be sorted into,” At this point she offered a very pointed look at both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. “As I am _quite_ sure you will.”

San smiled to himself as he looked over at his own friends at the Gryffindor table, not overly surprised when he was met by Jongho’s mischievous grin. He could practically hear his friend’s voice in his head compiling a list of all the best pranks to play on the unsuspecting exchange students. 

Jongho was well known around Hogwarts, not just in his year, for pulling off legendary pranks, and somehow not getting caught, most of the time at least. San’s mind wandered back to last summer, when Jongo hid one shoe from every Slytherin student around the castle, and the complete chaos that had ensued the next morning. Even the mere memory of it had him cracking up. San had, of course, played his part by letting Jongho, and a few of his Gryffindor friends silly enough to follow him, into the Slytherin dorms, and they’d repaid him by telling him exactly where they’d left his shoe.

“Looks like we’ll be having even more competition for our Quidditch spots this year,” A playful voice shook him out of his thoughts. It was Yeonjun, the blue-haired Slytherin Quidditch team captain, “The Mahoutokoro kids will be beasts on brooms.”

San’s heart dropped. _Mahoutokoro._

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah, I heard they train from the age of seven.” 

_I know. San wanted to say. I used to go there._

But it’s not like Yeonjun could’ve known that. Nobody knew that. He swallowed and shook his head, expelling all the memories threatening to re-emerge. Some good. Mostly bad. Mostly of-

_I go to Hogwarts now. I’m safe. I belong here._

“You’ll be fine though, we’ve never had a better Seeker.” Yeonjun reassured him, offering him a warm smile as he patted his shoulder. 

San smiled in return, but he couldn’t ignore the uneasy feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. 

_No._

It had been more than five years since he’d been a student at Mahoutokoro. And he was sure they wouldn’t even recognise each other now. 

_He was sure._

The first week back at Hogwarts went by quicker than San had imagined. He put it down to the fact that this year most of his classes were with the Gryffindors which, in theory, sounded like a bad choice, but for San it meant he could sit with Yunho at the back of the class and pretend to work while they were, of course, playing wizard chess. San was almost surprised when the weekend rolled around as quickly as it did. 

“We _have_ to go to Zonkos first!” Jongho whined, “I heard they’ve got the new exploding ink quills in, and it would be the perfect prank on the exchange kids. Please, Sannie.”

Unfortunately, San was not immune to the youngest’s pleas, and so that was how he and the rest of their group found themselves in Hogsmeade that first mild September Saturday. After a not-so-quick trip to Zonko’s the five found themselves at the Three Broomsticks. Not a bad way to start the school year, San decided. 

“We haven't even congratulated our new Gryffindor Quidditch captain yet,” Mingi announced, simultaneously lifting his glass of butterbeer and shaking Yunho’s shoulders which, as expected, didn’t end well. The orange liquid splashed over the edge of the glass, and onto San’s lap, leaving a damp stain in its place. 

“Sorry.” Mingi whispered, offering San a guilty smile, but he waved it off. 

_It’ll dry._

“Wait, Captain?” Hongjoong asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

Mingi’s eyes widened, his mouth falling into an open dramatically. “You guys didn’t know?”

Yunho blushed a deep shade of red and San tilted his head, sharing a look with Hongjoong.

“You did know?” Jongho scoffed back, folding his arms across his chest. “That’s a first.”

“That’s amazing, Yunho!” San smiled, draping his arm over his friend’s shoulder gently. “I think that’s your drink on us to celebrate!”

Yunho shrugged nonchalantly, but the small smile on his face showed he was more than a little proud of himself. Yunho had always loved Quidditch, he prioritised it even over his grades. San knew this would mean the world to him.

“So, that means you decide who makes the team.”

“Jongho, you already know you’re in, come on.” Yunho rolled his eyes. “You’re the strongest on the whole team.”

Jongho sat back in his seat, nodding to himself, a smug look plastered across his face, and San couldn’t help but chuckle. 

A thought crossed his mind. What Yeonjun had said earlier about the exchange students. 

“Are you going to let the kids from the other schools try out?” 

“Wait, there’s more wizarding schools than Hogwarts?” Mingi asked, his eyebrows softly furrowing in a way that made him look like a lost deer. San found it sort of endearing, his cluelessness.

“Clearly someone has been paying attention in History of Magic,” Jongho quipped, which was met by a warning glance from Yunho. He was too soft for Mingi, but then again Yunho only saw the good in everyone. 

“Yeah, probably hundreds at least,” Yunho explained gently, “But there are eleven that are formally recognised, including Hogwarts.” 

Mingi nodded as he sat back, biting his lip in thought. San couldn’t help noticing Yunho’s eyes falling to the brunette's lips as he did so.

_Interesting._

“Well, I’m sure Hongjoong will enjoy the new company,” San teased as he leaned over to his cherry-haired friend and gave him an over-the-top wink, “We all know he has a kink for pretty boys, especially ones that wear blue,”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Hongjoong muttered while Jongho simultaneously groaned “Ew,” 

“Doesn’t seem he’ll have any trouble pulling someone either.” San chuckled, pointing, just noticing out the corner of his eye a small girl with curly blonde hair on the table across from theirs who seemed to be ogling at the red-head, a pink blush flushing her cheeks as she wiggled her fingers in an attempt at a flirty wave. 

Jongho grimaced, pulling a face. “Does she realise she’s really barking up the wrong tree?” 

“His new prefect status seems to be doing wonders for his attractiveness.” San teased. “Maybe we should’ve applied.” 

“I don’t need a prefect badge, I’m already a catch.” Mingi grinned, setting the rest of them into fits of giggles. Next to Mingi, Yunho shook his head fondly, squeezing the clueless Hufflepuff’s shoulder.

_Interesting._

San arrived back at the Slytherin dorms with a slight spring in his step, and a couple bags of Every Flavour Beans clutched tightly in his hand. He’d just decided to take a late night shower before bed, when he was stopped by the unusually loud hustle and bustle coming from the main common room. 

“What-“

“Exchange kids arrived.” Yeonjun answered from across the room, raising his eyebrows in a way that seemed to say ‘I know’ to whatever San was thinking.

“Anything promising?”

Yeonjun nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the wall. “There’s a few, actually. Absolutely gorgeous blonde haired guy, said he was on his school’s team so he must be pretty good.”

“Oh. Good.”

“He’s a Chaser, don’t look so worried.” Yeonjun laughed, his eyes forming crescents as he patted San on the back. “Your type too, from what I can gather.”

_Now what was that supposed to mean?_

His type? What was his type? He’d only ever dated one person in his time at Hogwarts. Yunho. And that had been second-year first-boyfriend we-just-came-out-of-the-closet sort of dating. Honestly, as the first two in the friendship group to come out as anything other than straight, it had just felt expected that they’d get together. There were never any real romantic feelings towards each other there.

Of course, San wasn’t a complete prude. He’d had his fair share of stolen kisses and stupid crushes, but nothing stuck. 

_Maybe the exchange programme wasn’t so all bad, after all._

There was an air of excitement in the Great Hall the next morning, following the arrivals of the exchange students. 

San was sat at the Gryffindor table with Yunho and Jongho, absent-mindedly pouring himself another glass of orange juice when Hongjoong approached them, eyes wide and gleaming with something that could easily be mistaken for jealousy. 

“Look who’s sitting with Seonghwa.” Hongjoong murmured, tipping his head in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

“Hm, morning to you too, Joong.” Yunho mumbled, but turned immediately, perking up at the promise of gossip. 

Hongjoong lowered his voice to a whisper as he sat down next to Jongo, opposite San.

“Can you try not to be so obvious?” He hissed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed himself a bread roll from the huge selection of food in the centre of the table and dropped it onto the plate in front of him, though his eyes never seemed to leave the Ravenclaw table.

“Oh yeah, that’s Yeosang,” Jongho mumbled, toast crumbs flying out his mouth. “He’s one of those exchange people from Beauxbatons. 

“How-“

“Oh Taehyun said.” Jongho continued, his mouth still very full. “He also said he’s probably part veela, if you look at the way his hair is doing that shimmery thing in the light,” 

San hadn’t actually noticed at first, but now Jongho mentioned it, he could just make out the shimmer of the boy’s blonde curls in the morning light. He could definitely pass as part-veela, and if he wasn’t, then he’d definitely been blessed by some good genes. 

“Bet,” Hongjoong huffed, reaching over the table to grab a knife and some butter. “And of course he got sorted into Ravenclaw.”

Yunho grinned from across the table. “Looks like someone’s jealous.”

“Seonghwa can sit with who he likes!” Hongjoong protested, banging his tiny fist on the table as he attempted to put on his completely unbothered face. 

Needless to say, San wasn’t convinced.

It took less than ten seconds for Hongjoong to give up his facade. 

“Do you guys think he’s pretty?”

“Yep.” Jongho nodded.

“Prettier than me?”

“Oh absolutely.” Jongho shrugged nonchalantly, shoving a spoonful of jam - right out of the jar - into his mouth before adding. “In a no homo way.”

Hongjoong hit him gently over the head, looking mildly offended. 

“What was that for?” Jongho protested.

Yunho sighed, “I am quickly losing all hope in humanity.”

“Speaking of losing faith in humanity.” San interrupted, noticing the absence of their Hufflepuff friend. ‘Where’s Mingi?”

“Oh he’s-” Yunho started, looking around the hall, before squinting and pointing in the vague direction of the entrance of the Great Hall “Well, he’s over there.” 

San turned, and that’s when San saw him. The very person he’d prayed he’d never see again.

_What the fuck._

He was walking beside Mingi, seemingly deep in conversation. He’d changed from what San could remember of him five years prior; he’d grown into his facial features, and his raven hair was now a shade of sandy blonde, though it was still parted down the middle, brushing his long eyelashes. 

_Of course he had to grow up well._

_Of course he had to be attractive on top of everything else._

If it wasn’t for their history, San would almost call him handsome. But they did have a history, and as he watched the two boys approaching the Gryffindor table, all he could think of was how badly he wished he’d skipped breakfast this morning.

“Sanie!” Mingi called, practically skipping toward the table to San’s horror, and presented the blonde haired boy at his side with hopeful eyes. “Look who it is! He says he knows you!”

_Sure he did._

San swallowed, the nauseating swirling starting up again in his stomach. Praying his voice wouldn’t betray him, he answered with a slight nod of his head. 

“Wooyoung.”


	2. grin and bear it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back !! this chapter contains some dialogue-heavy scenes and flashbacks (in italics), just to let you know! also the flashbacks are not going to be in chronological order so take them with a pinch of salt ;)

“So go over how they know each other again.” Mingi asked, a slightly bemused expression painted across his face as he pulled his legs up into a criss-cross position. 

_Long story._

The group had migrated to the Hufflepuff common room after breakfast that day. Luckily it was a Sunday, so none of them had anywhere to be. Not that San had much of a life outside Quidditch and his friendship group anyway.

“They went to school together at Mahoutokoro since, like, age seven apparently..” Hongjoong answered, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the Hufflepuff-crested armchair. “But San clearly didn’t deem it interesting enough to mention it in the five years we’ve been friends.”

_Because you’d ask questions._

“Actually it explains a lot.” Yunho shrugged, chipping in. “I mean, he was put on the Slytherin Quidditch team in his _first_ year. Everyone knows Mahoutokoro is crazy good at Quidditch.”

“Yeah but it doesn’t explain why he hasn’t mentioned the fact he went to one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, when that would give him, like, _ultimate_ bragging rights.” Jongho added, waving his arms around. 

“And it doesn’t explain why there was a clear and very _tangible_ tension between him and that blonde guy-”

“I’m still here.” 

The four turned to look at him, sitting hunched over himself by the fireplace. San sighed. Admittedly, the guilty look on each of their faces was enough to tell him that they had, in fact, forgotten he was still in the room, but also that they had meant no harm. He shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly.

“It’s just not something I want to talk about right now. _Please_ , just trust me on this.”

The four looked awkwardly among themselves before nodding, a silent promise between them. _Thank god._

Yunho sighed before opening his arms for the Slytherin boy. Yunho’s hugs were admittedly his favourite. They reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts. He’d been so hell-bent on spending it alone, so terrified of a rerun of the previous year, but Yunho had been so hell-bent on befriending him. He’d written him notes in class to check up on him, he’d sent him parcels of goodies that his own parents had sent him from home, just because he knew San wouldn’t receive any mail from his parents. For months, it had been just the two of them against the world, before Hongjoong had taken them, and later Mingi, under his wing. San guessed he really did owe a lot to Yunho. But he’d never let him know that; he’d never live it down.

“Talk to us when you’re ready, Sannie.” Yunho hummed. “You know we love you, right?”  
San could feel his fingers gently caressing the top of his head as he shuffled closer, and strangely it was immensely comforting. Yunho was just so good at easing his anxiety. 

“I know.” San whispered. And honestly, he did know. And he couldn’t ask for better, more understanding friends. But this was something he just wasn’t ready to talk to them about yet. 

_Not because he was scared, right? Was he scared?_

“So..” Jongho coughed, thankfully easing the tension building in the now silent room. “What do we do now?”

“I guess we just do what we can to stay out of Wooyoung’s way.” Hongjoong replied, his brow furrowed in thought, and the others seemed to nod in agreement. “Or at least keep San out of _his_ way.”

San made sure to get to class early that Monday morning. It was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the term, which meant he had to secure good seats for himself and Yunho if they didn’t want to be stuck at the front of the class all year. While San did enjoy the class, and, actually, he was pretty good at it, he hated being right under the nose of the teacher. He needed his own space. Luckily, it seemed that most of the class had decided to have a late morning, probably still shovelling their faces with food if they were anything like Jongho and Mingi, so he easily managed to secure two seats at a table a row from the back of the classroom. 

San dropped his textbooks onto the desk in front of him, and his quill onto the chair next to him to reserve it for Yunho, wherever he was. San shot a glance at the clock.

_8:49_

Weird Yunho hadn’t arrived yet. Yunho was usually a pretty early riser, well San guessed he was anyway considering Yunho was always at breakfast before he was in the morning.

San flipped open his textbook. In truth, he hadn’t actually given it a second glance since buying it a few weeks ago. He’d always been better at the practical side of Defence against the Dark Arts, but he supposed using the next ten minutes to look over some of the written content couldn’t be a bad idea. 

_8:53_

_Where was Yunho?_

“Is this chair free?”

San’s blood ran cold. He'd know that voice anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye a green and silver crest glimmered. Of course. Typical that the very person he didn’t want to see had been sorted into Slytherin and, of course, he would be in this class. This Slytherin-Gryffindor class. Of course. 

He turned to face Wooyoung, straightening his back almost instinctively. 

“Not for you,” San snapped, hand flying out to the chair, palm splaying open and eyes narrowing as they met the blonde’s brown ones.

“San, can we talk?” 

His stomach flipped.

_Stop putting on this act. Stop it. I don’t trust you._

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about, Wooyoung.”

_“Please, listen to me Sannie! I swear I didn’t!” The little brunette boy cried, his plump bottom lip wobbling as he clutched onto the material of the other’s long sleeves. His parted hair was falling into his eyes, the tears forming at the corners threatening to dampen the ends, but he didn’t shake it out of his eyes. He was looking only at San, but San couldn’t bear to look at him. San’s tiny fists balled up into fists and he shoved Wooyoung’s arm off._

_“Then who did, Woo? Who did?”_

_“I don’t know, I swear!”_

_San could hear the desperation in his voice, knew his bottom lip was probably trembling, and that Wooyoung was probably trying to hide that by biting it. He hated people seeing him cry. And San hated seeing Wooyoung cry, which was exactly why he couldn’t look at him right now. He couldn’t let himself forgive him for this. He couldn’t be weak. With a deep breath, he turned his face away, blinking back his own tears._

_“Only you knew, Wooyoung. I only told you and my stupid journal. And guess what? Paper and ink doesn’t talk.”_

“Boys.”

San looked up. A middle aged woman, the one San recognised from the Sorting Ceremony, had appeared at their table, wedged in between the two. Her hair had been pulled into a tight bun, revealing her sharp features and chiselled jawline, but she smiled sweetly at them, her eyes crinkling into crescents. It was a weird juxtaposition and it made something in the pit of his stomach feel a little uneasy. 

“Is there an issue here?”

_Yes. Wooyoung._

The two shook their heads.

“No issue, Professor.” Wooyoung smiled. It was that fake sickly sweet smile that made San’s stomach churn even more. “I was just asking San if I could borrow this quill. I seem to have left mine in my suitcase while I was unpacking.” 

“Of course. Well, you both get to your seats now.”

San nodded in reply, but she was gone, just like that. With almost no convincing necessary. But then again, Wooyoung could be very convincing. San should know.

_8:56_

It took almost no time for a small girl with reddish-brown hair to take the Professor’s place, looking up at them through her fluttering lashes. She gave San a brief once over, her eyes flashing some vacant acknowledgement before they flicked onto the blonde boy next to him. 

“You can sit here,” she giggled, her hand, which had at some point reached out to tap on Wooyoung’s shoulder, slipping down to the muscular part of his bicep. She caressed it lightly as she spoke, her words dripping like honey from her mouth. San couldn’t help scoffing at her sheer shamelessness. She was undeniably pretty- her hair lightly curled, falling just past her shoulders, and it shone in the faint stream of light that had made it through the windows of the classroom. But she was embarrassingly obvious.

He wasn’t jealous, not at all. San didn’t even know her name. They’d never spoken, but somehow that just seemed to rub a little extra salt in the wound. He supposed Wooyouong was loving it, he shot her a smile, all soft and sweet and charming, as it always was, and San scoffed again. 

_“Just one round?” Wooyoung whined, shooting San his best, most convincing smile, all charming and sweet and gummy. He’d just lost one of his baby teeth, and without another tooth underneath to take its place, Wooyoung had been left with a little gap on his top row of teeth. On anyone else it would look weird, but to San it just made him look especially cute._

_“What if we get caught out of bed?”_

_“What are they going to do? Ban us from playing? You know I’ve got a copy of the key to the grounds.”_

_“Maybe just one game,” San conceded, trying to hide his smile by rolling his eyes. Of course he wasn’t going to say no. How could he when Wooyoung was smiling at him like that?_

_Suddenly, a brilliant grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. San readied himself, pushing off on one foot before yelling. “Last one to the Quidditch Pitch is a billywig!”_

_8:59_

“Oh my god, San, I’m so sorry.” Yunho burst into the classroom, breathless as he slammed his textbooks on the desk. “Mingi’s owl got out of her cage somehow and she was flapping all over the place.”

“Don’t worry, class hasn’t started yet.” San felt himself smile, a breath of relief escaping his lips as his tall blonde friend slumped into the seat next to him. He hadn’t even noticed Wooyoung slink away to the table just across from theirs, he was just happy Yunho had made it on time.

He wasn’t going to ask why Yunho was in the Hufflepuff dorms that early in the morning, or why Mingi was keeping his owl in his room when there was a perfectly good owlery at Hogwarts. He just shook his head and offered Yunho a small reassuring smile. “Mingi probably just forgot to shut the door to the cage or something last night.” 

_Mingi would forget his feet if they weren’t attached to his body._

“Yeah probably.” Yunho breathed. 

San noticed he was chewing at the corner of his cheek as he sat down, like something was on his mind, and his eyebrows knit together in concern. They’d been friends for over five years, San could easily tell there was something bothering him, and there was definitely something bothering him now.

“Yunho, are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

But in those five years San had also learned when not to push the matter, and now was not the time, he decided. _Later._

Still clearly a little flustered, Yunho took out his quill, placing it by the side of his stacks of books in an attempt to organise himself. “So what are we doing today?”

Right on cue, the shrill sound a bell echoed through the classroom, signalling the start of class. San flicked open his notebook, well aware of Yunho shuffling restlessly to sort his pile of books beside him. _Weird. He was acting weird._

“Welcome to Sixth Year Defence against the Dark Arts. I’m Professor Kim, and I’ll be covering your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes while Auror Weasley is on some Ministry business.”

San made a mental note to ask Yunho about that later, too.

“As I am sure you are aware, N.E.W.T level is much more advanced than the O.W.L. Now, I don’t know how up to speed with the curriculum you are, so I think a safe starting place would be some notes from the textbook, and a few practical revision lessons over the coming weeks. Now, if you would all turn to page twenty-eight, non-verbal spells.” 

There were a few groans around the class, San included. He’d really been hoping they’d be able to get up and do something practical. Monday morning really wasn’t an ideal time to overload his brain with new information. Yunho, however, seemed fairly content, but Yunho had always been good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and just good at school in general. 

Reluctantly, he flipped to page twenty-eight in his textbook, feeling his eyes droop at the thought of having to copy out all this text. He’d just started writing out the first paragraph when Yunho nudged him with his elbow, the ink splattering on his page and smudging slightly.

“Oh shit, when did he get here.” Yunho whispered.

San tracked his eyes to the table over from theirs where Wooyoung was now leant over the girl, laughing as he pointed something out in the textbook they were sharing. 

“Before you did, but I dealt with it.” San shrugged.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

San didn’t trust his own answer any more than he’d trusted Yunho’s earlier. He hadn’t really dealt with it, had he? They’d exchanged maybe twenty words, but then again only having to make minimal conversation was still a win. Either way, he was thankful Yunho wasn’t pressing it any further.

“Well, I’m proud of you, Sannie.”

“Mhm.”

The walk to Care of Magical Creatures was one of San’s favourites. It took him right past the Quidditch pitch and the Black Lake, which wasn’t exactly the quickest way to get there, but at this time in the early afternoon, a walk away from the bustle of the Hogwarts corridors was much welcomed. 

Yunho had Charms now, so San had to walk alone, and sometimes being alone with his thoughts scared him a little. But today he was in a fairly good mood. After the run-in with Wooyoung that morning, the class had passed fairly quickly. Actually, he’d made most of the notes quickly, so he’d spent the rest of the time talking to Yunho about what he’d done in his holidays. Apparently, Mingi’s family had taken them all to a muggle ‘theme park’ which had just opened some new rides. Yunho had described it as the feeling you get flying on a broom through gale force winds, without the broom or the magic, and with lots of other people. Sounded weird if you asked him. 

San was just passing by the Transfiguration rooms when he felt a hand lightly tap his shoulder.

“Mr. Choi!”

San sighed, pulling his books close to his chest as he turned. Short, dumpy, balding. Professor Padmore. Now there was someone he didn’t want to see. 

San was already dreading this. He hadn’t exactly been the Professor’s favourite after he’d been caught last year helping Jongho in his attempt to slip a love potion into his coffee. In his defence, the Astrology professor was clearly infatuated with him, and they were just trying to help that along, right?. How were they supposed to know they’d bought a dodgy batch? Needless to say, he seemed to be finding enjoyment in making San’s life just that little bit more difficult ever since.

“Could I interest you in being a guide for the exchange programme?”

_Had he heard that wrong?_

“Sorry, sir, did you say you wanted me to be a guide?” 

“Keep up Choi. Now, there was a sixth year who was sorted into Slytherin, right? You’ll probably be assigned to him.”

_Oh fuck no._

“So, can I put your name on the list?”

_Definitely not._

“Don’t the Prefects usually do things like this?”

Padmore scoffed, his hands flying to cup his shaking pot belly. “Believe me, you were not my first choice Choi, but we asked for volunteers and Yeonjun strongly recommended you.”

_Of course he did. Damn Yeonjun and his good deeds._

In all honesty, San knew it would all be coming from a good place in Yeonjun’s heart. Probably because all of San’s friends were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and he was fed up of seeing San moping around the Slytherin common room by himself at night. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad, but, _really?_ Luck was not on his side today, and it was starting to look like there was no worming himself out of this. He thought about telling Padmore that he was swamped with work, that Quidditch trials were coming up, but that sounded like a lame excuse even to himself. It could be fun, right? And it was certainly an easy way to get back on Padmore’s good side. 

“Of course,” San offered the dumpy professor his most convincing smile, fake of course and crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful. Meet him in the main courtyard at seven-thirty tomorrow morning.”

San nodded, watching as the professor turned and limped away, clearly content with San’s answer. San was anything but content. His chest felt like it was crumpling in on himself, his lungs struggling to get the air they needed. He gripped his books a little tighter, trying to shake some sense into himself.

_What was he scared of? What Wooyoung might say to him? What he might say to Wooyoung? What Wooyoung could say to everyone else?_

God, he just really didn’t want to have to be alone with him. 

Wooyoung was part of his past, a past that he’d thought - hoped - would stay in Mahoutokoro. To say they hadn’t left things on a good note was an understatement, and now he was going to act like absolutely nothing that happened was a big deal to him, with the one person who had the power to make his whole life collapse before his very eyes - again- and that was terrifying.

_It’s just a few hours. Get a grip, San. Get a grip._

As usual that Monday evening, San and his friends were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room. They were gathered roughly in a circle, Yunho and Jongho lounging on the hideously yellow couches, while Hongjoong and San sat on the floor facing them. Actually, San preferred on the floor as it meant he could warm his back on the log fire burning in the fireplace behind him. It was a particularly chilly September evening, the fine rain almost freezing and frosting over the windows of the common room as it fell, so San was especially grateful for the extra warmth tonight. 

It had become somewhat of a tradition for them over the last year, to meet up on a Monday evening, although this seemed that it would be one of their less eventful evenings- no midnight swims or sneaking into empty classrooms. Hongjoong was a Hufflepuff Prefect now, so they were basically guaranteed free passage anywhere they wanted at any time, and while San was a little sad they weren’t taking full advantage of that by having a midnight Quidditch tournament or raiding the cupboards in the kitchens as they had numerous times over the last year, truthfully, he was just thankful for some sort of distraction.

San felt a little heavier than usual tonight, his mind playing him up about the next morning. He’d been a little out of it for the last hour, but none of his friends seemed to have noticed, luckily. The last thing he wanted was them fussing over him, asking too many questions. 

They’d been debating whether Hongjoong’s hair was cherry red or ketchup red when Mingi came crashing into the circle with a jolt, a large flat box flying out of his hands and onto the floor in the middle of their circle.

“What the fuck is that, Mingi?” Hongjoong asked, his back jolting up straight at the sudden shock.

“Monopoly.” Mingi grinned, his chest sticking out proudly as he presented the rectangular-shaped box to the circle. “It’s a muggle game. Most fun you can have without a wand.”

Jongho sniggered.

“I mean.. Ugh..”

“It’s okay, carry on.” Yunho smiled, patting the seat next to him, which Mingi gratefully took. His best friend returned the smile, their eyes holding contact for just a second longer than felt comfortable. 

“So I thought we could just rename all the places on the board after places in the wizarding world. You know, like, Gringotts and Ollivanders.”

Mingi shot a hopeful glance around the circle. San couldn’t fault his enthusiasm, and he had to admit that he was at least a little intrigued about Mingi’s muggle game. As the only Muggleborn in their friendship group, Mingi was always more of a mystery to San. Mingi knew almost everything there was to know about the wizarding world, yet San knew almost nothing about the muggle one. Of course, Hongjoong and Jongho had muggle blood in them too, but they’d been brought up in the wizarding world, so far removed from muggle life that it almost made no difference. 

“Fine,” Hongjoong conceded finally with a sigh, but San could see the intrigue etched clearly on his face. “So how do we play?”

Mingi beamed, bouncing a little in his place as his fingers quickly fumbled to open the box. 

It took three long hours for their game to come to a close. San had gone bankrupt over an hour ago already, not the first out though as Hongjoong was surprisingly bad at playing, or just had horrific luck. San suspected Mingi was cheating on Yunho’s behalf, slipping him extra 100 notes after he passed ‘GO’, which had kept him in the game for a little while after San, but cheating was sort of expected for them now. He was, however, a little surprised that Jongho held out for so long. 

“You’re basically bankrupt Jongho. If you land on my property, then you’re out.”

Jongho huffed, concentrating as he shook his head, then the dice. Eleven.

Mingi almost leaped into the air “You landed on me! I won!”

“Unfair advantage! None of us have ever played this before except you!” Jongho complained, his arms folding over his chest in protest and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “Also cheating! I bet you cheated!”

San had to laugh. It was at times like this that Jongho really showed his age. He was a year younger than the rest of them, still fifteen, and while he often acted like the youngest, he didn’t like to be babied. Actually, despite the year age gap, Jongho was probably the strongest out of all of them. Jongho had never been in an actual fist fight, because where was the need when they could use magic, but San supposed he’d probably win if he ever did.

“God help anyone competing with Jongho for a place on the Quidditch team.” Hongjoong laughed, leaning back against the chair.

“I thought you said I was already in?”

“You are,” Yunho smiled, ruffling the youngest’s hair fondly, which was of course, met with a scowl. “But we’ve got to make trials look at least somewhat fair.”

“Seems like nepotism to me.” San teased. 

“No,” Yunho grinned back at him in return. He did that a lot, San realised. “I’m just scared of being beaten up.”

There were a few moments of silence before Hongjoong finally spoke up. Softly at first, like he was treading on eggshells, like he was testing the waters. San could already tell he wasn’t going to like whatever he was about to say.

“Do you think Wooyoung will try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?”

Unsurprisingly, the question was directed right at him. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but it seemed so obvious now. Of course he would. Quidditch was what they both knew, what they were good at. San drew in a breath before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah he will. And he’ll get on it because he’s still the best Chaser I’ve ever seen. And he was eleven the last time I saw him play.”

_“Ready, Sannie?” Little Wooyoung’s face lit up as he pushed off on his broom. He was a natural at flying._

_His Quidditch jersey was way too big for him, the excess fabric flapping in the wind and his little hands almost drowning in the sweater paws as his fingers grappled at the Quaffle. He pushed the sleeves up to the elbows, a look of complete concentration on his face as he approached the hoop. Wooyoung had told him quite proudly that the jumper belonged to his older brother when he’d been at Mahoutokoro, he said it was a good luck charm, that his older brother had won his first match in this jumper._

_Well, San just thought it looked adorable._

_San’s own jersey was very plain, very standard. His aunt had bought him a new one for the start of the year as he’d grown out of his old one. He was nearly eleven, of course he wasn’t going to fit in the same jumper as three years ago, his aunt had told him. But he didn’t want a new one. His new jumper held no sentimental value, had no life before it fell into his hands, like Wooyoung’s had. It was just wool and nothing else. At least his old one had reminded him of the first time he’d met Wooyoung, of their first flying lessons together. This one felt like nothing._

_“I scored!”_

_Woyooung’s voice echoed across the pitch, his giggles of joy ringing in San’s ears even from where he was sitting in the stands. Sure enough, the Quaffle had zoomed through the hoop, and was now tumbling fast towards the ground. Without a Keeper guarding the hoop, the goal had been an easy one, but who was he to deny Wooyoung his victory?_

_San grinned, it spread from ear to ear, and he clapped vigorously. “Well done, Wooyoungie, well done.”_

“But I can grin and bear it.” San said, shrugging nonchalantly. Inside his head was screaming at him, memories he’d repressed threatening to spill out. “I’m not going to lose a game over _fucking Jung Wooyoung._ ”

“At least your first game is against Ravenclaw,” Yunho said, his lips curving up into a mischievous smile as he swung an arm over San’s shoulder. “If it was Gryffindor you’d so be going down.”

_Yeah, he was going to have to grin and bear it, alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this chapter !! i'm aiming to update at least one every two weeks, but if possible once a week (depending on my work shifts and uni prep work !!) 
> 
> also I apologise for the lack of seonghwa and yeosang in this chapter, but I can promise they'll definitely be back for chapter three !!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my first work. don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! it really motivates me!


End file.
